Return envelopes are often packaged with an invoice or the like inside a larger, outer mailing envelope. The outer mailing envelope is then sent to a customer or recipient. For example, the outer mailing envelope may be sent from a retailer to a customer or recipient, and the outer mailing envelope may include an invoice and a return envelope for remitting payment to the retailer.
Various other inserts, such as coupons, advertisements, order forms, promotional materials and can also be located inside the outer mailing envelope. Such inserts may be desired to attract the attention of the recipient (in the case of advertising) and/or may be intended to be returned by the recipient using the associated return envelope. Thus, it may be desired to require or urge the customer to handle or manipulate the insert.
In addition, the mailer or distributor of the inserts and return envelopes may receive large numbers of return envelopes sent by the customers. The distributor or its contractors may use automated extraction or processing machines to process and handle the large number of return envelopes. However, such automated extraction machines may have difficulty processing unconventional envelopes or envelopes sealed in unconventional manners.
Accordingly there is a need for an envelope and insert assembly that requires the recipient to handle or examine the insert prior to returning the envelope. There is also a need for an envelope and insert assembly that helps to ensure the envelope is sealed in a conventional manner.